One and the Same
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: Silence then ensued between the two teenagers. Kori approached Marui and engulfed him in a hug. With a big grin she shook Marui's hand. "Thank you and sorry for bothering you. I think you were born as a heartless and emotionless boy. I pity you, Marui."


**Thyme Notes:** Another MaruixOC fic... I just LOVE the color RED :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

**One and the Same**

_by: autumn's fairy thyme14_

"I'm sorry, Kori. We've tried every single thing to do together but we really aren't compatible with each other. I think, we should broaden our minds and open our eyes to other choices. I just can't see how we are going to stay in a relationship when we both have nothing in common." Marui exhaled after memorizing a long well thought and prepared speech for his very persistent and obsessive admirer.

"So you're saying I really have no chance with you, as in zero percent?" Kori anxiously asked in disbelief checking her well researched fact notebook about Marui. _'Bunta Marui: everything under the sun.'_

"_Zero_ percent." Marui stressed on the word zero.

"As in none?" she asked now in distress.

"_None_." he replied the very second the words left her mouth.

"No chance?" she inquired, now she felt scared and scarred.

"Noooo chansu~." Marui playfully prolonged and reiterated the words no chance in a slang English manner.

Small tremors ran through Kori's lithe frame. Tucking a few strands of her long brown hair behind her ears, she earnestly looked at Marui with her warm hazel brown glazed eyes. Her facial expression showing a gloomy exterior, with a trembling lower lip she asked once again, "Do I really have no chance with you, Marui?"

From head to toe, Marui evaluated the woman in front of him. He was once again being stalled by the pushy she-devil.

Kirihara saw and approached Marui then he tapped his shoulder, reminding him that practice was going to start and if he gets late once again _the Three Demons_ are going to punish him. Kirihara lingered on and scoffed at Kori. Earning a death glare and a failed attempt to kick him in the crotch, she then kicked his shin another revenge combo from the said girl.

With a defeated huff, the red haired sweet tooth eyed warily the woman biting her fingernails. She was not ugly. That was a fact and she was not stupid or clumsy. She was just weird. Placing both hands on her shoulders he held her still in her place, he titled her chin up to face him. Their eyes meeting, still no sparks were flying and no racing heart beat was heard from the background.

"Kori, listen to me and listen well because I, Bunta Marui, am not going through this again. I really do not want to be called an asshole but you're making it hard for me... I don't like you, Kori. I'm sorry." Patting both of his hands on her shoulders he shook his head from side to side, his adorable face sporting an undecided expression. Like a mixture of happiness, grief and anger. His lips kept twitching upwards even if he tried desperately to stop it from forming into a full pledge smile or even worse... An impish grin...

Silence then ensued between the two teenagers. Kori approached Marui and engulfed him in a hug. With a big grin she shook Marui's hand. "Thank you and sorry for bothering you. I think you were born as a heartless and emotionless boy. I pity you, Marui."

"Kori, you really are a drama queen and because you are so great and unbelievably determined, I believe you have to treat me cakes for the entire week for making me your dialogue partner!" With a salute, Marui threw the script back to Kori and ran to catch up with Akaya.

"You suck at acting Marui! I wouldn't fall for you if I were the leading lady in the story!" Kori shouted back at the retreating figure of a red headed boy.

* * *

"Marui-sempai will that be a daily routine or what, because I don't want to ever deal with her again. Ever. Her combos are getting more dangerous." Kirihara complained, lifting his harmed shin.

"I'm in it for the sweets. That's all." Marui shrugged his shoulders. Kirihara snorted and playfully punched him on his arm. Once again Kirihara earned a death glare, two points for him, _oh goody_.

"Mental torture for sweets? Are you sure you're a real genius sempai? I think you're getting retarded with all the drama." Kirihara argued, liking how he was bruising Marui's ego with a little teasing. "Just admit it you're _friends_ with _benefits_."

Marui stopped in his tracks and replayed Kirihara's joke. "That is so sick, Kirihara! So _sick_ and _distorted_!"

Seeing his kouhai dashi off to the court where the morning practice was held, the new scene he and Kori practiced replayed in Marui's head. Then he whispered, thinking no one would hear, "_0 percent acting, 100 percent reality._"

* * *

"Acting is such a pain, ne sempai?" Kirihara uttered as he caught up with Marui in their ten lap warm up.

Marui laughed.

Marui was caught up with the sweets, drama and love story. After all they are all one and the same. They all leave you longing for more and more and even more until you're addicted and retarded.

_-fin-_

* * *

**Thyme Notes:** It's 12:35 midnight and I have just written a one-shot fic for Marui. Sorry if it's short. Just can't seem to sleep. Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
